Diez años después
by PauCev
Summary: RH... Hermione y Ron no se ven desde hace 10 años (un poco obvio no) Ella trató de seguir adelante con su vida, pero el recuerdo de su mejor amigo no la deja... ¿Qué pasará cuando se vuelven a encontrar? RR COMPLETA!
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Bueno, señoras y señoras... he vuelto... Así es, yo y mis noches de melancolía + traducciones de viejas historias + música lenta de fondo dan como resultado esto... léanlo y díganme qué les parece... ¡Que lo disfruten! Y no se olviden de Rewiear ...  
  
Discleimer: Lamentablemente no me pertencen la mayoría de los personajes ;o)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Diez Años Después  
  
Capítulo I: Te amo sobre.... Ti  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione salió de la ducha tarareando una canción que no había escuchado por diez años. Se sorprendió al oírse cantar algo que la conectara con su pasado en Hogwarts, después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para evitar pensar en sus años en la escuela; sobretodo desde aquél último verano que pasaron juntos.  
  
Fue el mejor verano de su vida; Ron, Harry, Ginny y ella fueron juntos a la playa luego de terminar su séptimo año. Como iban a ser los 3 últimos meses que pasarían juntos antes de que cada uno partiera a encontrar su destino, decidieron no hablar de su futuro durante esas semanas. Se concentraron en disfrutar y divertirse, aprovechar al máximo cada minuto que les quedaba juntos.  
  
Hoy no tenía idea donde estaban los otros tres, ya que esa había sido la segunda parte del acuerdo: no se buscarían ni hablarían una vez que el verano terminara. Para salvaguardar sus recuerdos juntos, para evitar manchar su relación infantil con problemas de adultos, no se habían escrito ni una sola carta. Por su puesto, todas estas eran excusas, lo sabían muy bien. La verdad es que era demasiado doloroso dejar atrás el lugar que por tanto tiempo llamaron hogar, y cortar del todo las cosas que los conectaban con él lo harían más fácil. O por lo menos eso creían.  
  
Pero la realidad era muy distinta, la vida de Hermione durante los cinco años que siguieron a su graduación había sido un infierno, hasta que logró sentar cabeza, y continuar con su vida. Hoy por hoy era una persona completamente diferente, bah en realidad era la misma de siempre con una vida completamente diferente. Tenía una hermosa oficina en el Ministerio de Magia y estaba a cargo de la secciones de elfos del Departamento de Control para la Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y había logrado cambiar bastante la actitud que los magos hacia los elfos domésticos, hizo muy buenos amigos que compartían sus intereses y siempre estaban allí cuando ella los necesitaba. Tenía un pequeño pero cómodo departamento en el centro de Londres, cerca de la oficina y con una gran vista.  
  
En todos los aspectos de su vid había logrado seguir adelante, en todos menos en uno: su vida amorosa. Durante esos tres meses en la playa, ella y Ron habían tenido "algo"; hubo un cambio en su relación, como si todos los sentimientos que habían estado ocultando o que ni siquiera sabían que existían hubieran brotado bajo el sol del verano y florecido  
  
Y ese abrazo en el que se habían fundido la última noche de ese verano. Ron había aparecido en la puerta de su habitación, silbando una canción romántica, alegó que no podía dormir y le preguntó si tenía ganas de charlar. Conversaron durante gran parte de la noche, acurrucados en la cama de Hermione, y así se quedaron dormidos. Cuando despertó al día siguiente, el ya se había ido y ese "algo" que habían compartido nunca fue resuelto. Ahora, esos sentimientos que quedaron sin respuesta eran una suerte de barrera invisible que le impedían encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida.  
  
Hermione vació rápidamente su cabeza de tales recuerdos, estaba determinada a que su situación cambiara esa noche, iba a ir a un nuevo Pub con unas amigas y estaba segura de que iba a divertirse. Y si la suerte estaba de su lado, encontraría a esa persona que la haría olvidar por completo a Ron  
  
Pero, ¿ Por qué había recordado de la nada la canción de Hogwarts? ¿Después de toda la fuerza que había puesto para olvidarlo, todo?...  
  
"Bienvenida nuevamente a los remolinos de tu mente" Pensó para sí mientras trataba de decidir que ponerse.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Media hora después estaba parada en la puerta de H2O, se había decidido por un top gris, unos jeans celestes bastante apretados y unas sandalias plateadas de taco alto. Su cabello estaba lacio y brillante. Se veía hermosa.  
  
Adentro, el ambiente era alegre, música, luces de colores y gente pasándola bien. Era el lugar perfecto para olvidar tus problemas y pasar un rato genial. El grupo de chicas encaró hacia la barra y ordenó unos tragos, encontraron una al lado de la pista y se sentaron; charlaron y chusmearon mientras miraban de reojo hacia la pista para "chekear" a sus potenciales parejas.  
  
Después de un rato dos o tres de la amigas de Hermione estaban bailando, volvían a la mesa de vez en cuando para tomar algo y después: a seguir bailando. Un par de chicos habían invitado a Hermione a bailar, pero ella los rechazó intuitivamente.  
  
"Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Herms" Le dijo Mona, una de sus amigas, sentándose al lado de ella con la cara colorada de tanto bailar, mmm, ¿O era por la forma en que Pablo (su pareja) la estaba mirando? "Nunca vas a poder sacártelo de la cabeza si te quedas toda la noche aquí sentada"  
  
"Sabes que no puedo evitarlo" Le dijo un tanto molesta "es más fuerte que yo"  
  
"Bueno, encontré la solución a tu problema, ya que no pareces capaz de encontrarte una pareja, yo lo hice por ti. Pablo tiene un amigo, es muy dulce y (guiño) lindo" Hermione comenzó a oponerse pero su amiga la interrumpió "Te prohíbo que digas que no, así que ¡Ni lo intentes! Pablo, amor, por favor trae a tu amigo"  
  
Unos minutos después, Pablo había vuelto. Su amigo era realmente muy buen mozo, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color miel, había algo en su cara que le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía qué era exactamente.  
  
"Él es Terry" Dijo Mona "Los dejaremos solos para que se conozcan" Dijo esto rapidísimo, agarró la mano de Pablo y desapareció a la misma velocidad.  
  
"Bueno, esteeee... ¿Bailas?" Preguntó Ferry, sonaba nervioso.  
  
Hermione estaba a punto de decir que no, pero lo pensó mejor, después de todo no tenía nada que perder y Ferry parecía amable ¿Por qué no probar?... "De acuerdo"  
  
Fueron hacia la pista, estaban pasando una canción vieja pero movida. En seguida le trajo a Hermione muchos recuerdos, pero antes de que pudieran afectar su estado de ánimo se concentró en bailar. Ferry se movía muy bien y era muy gracioso, cada tanto le hacía algún comentario chistoso y ella no podía parar de reír. Un par de horas después volvieron a la mesa, cansados de tanto bailar y reírse pero de muy bueno humor.  
  
"Eres muy hermosa sabes... y dulce" Dijo él sinceramente "Pero hay algo..."  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó ella poniéndose a la defensiva.  
  
"No sé como te llamas" Le respondió el sonriendo.  
  
"Ah, era eso... Soy Hermione" Le dijo aliviada.  
  
"Es un nombre poderoso, solamente conocí otra Hermione. Iba a la escuela conmigo, era una bruja muy inteligente, yo la admiraba mucho... Nunca supe que fue de su vida después de que egresamos"  
  
En ese momento "le cayeron las fichas"y se dio cuenta, este chico era Ferry Boot... pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, él siguió hablando "Es graciosos que me cruzara con alguien con el mismo nombre... Me acabo de cruzar con uno de sus mejores amigos...A él también hacía rato que no lo veía ahora que lo pienso... Siempre pensé que esos dos terminarían juntos, pero cuando le pregunté me dijo que no sabía nada de esta chica, peor que la extrañaba mucho"  
  
"¿Me extraña?" Preguntó ella, más para sí misma que a ferry "Ron Weasley me extraña mucho?"  
  
"¿Cómo sabes... un minuto... Herms, eres tu? ¡Dios mío! No puedo creerlo, estás completamente cambiada ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años? ... ¿A dónde vas?"  
  
Hermione no escuchó las dos últimas preguntas, desde que escuchó que Ron estaba en ese mismo lugar y extrañándola supo que tenía que buscarlo. Dejó a Terry hablando solo, se levantó y empezó a buscar frenéticamente a su único y verdadero amor, movía la cabeza en todas las direcciones, y por eso no vio al pelirrojo alto con el que chocó. Los dos cayeron al suelo, ella aterrizó sobre de él.  
  
Y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que era la persona a quien había estado esperando todos esos años, su cara a centímetros de la suya, su aliento sobre su boca...  
  
Continuará.... 


	2. La realdiad no siempre es como queremos

N/A: Aquí me tienen nuevamente... Éste capítulo es más corto... Voy a tratar de apurarme con los que siguen... espero que les guste... Saludos!! Y no se olviden de Reviwear! ;o)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Diez Años Después  
  
Capitulo II: La realidad no siempre es como esperamos  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La música paró de golpe. Un reflector se encendió, iluminando el lugar donde estaban ellos dos y la gente comenzó a pararse en círculo a su alrededor, algunos se reían, otros todavía estaban sorprendidos por lo que había sucedido. El instante había pasado y la conexión que había surgido entre ellos cuando se miraron a los ojos se rompió.  
  
"No hay nada que ver aquí" La voz de Ferry sonó sobre la multitud. Había logrado llegar hasta donde estaban sus amigos y estaba tratando de ayudarlos a pararse.  
  
Unos segundos después la música comenzó nuevamente, y la gente continuó bailando aunque todavía comentando el extraño accidente. Ron y Hermione consiguieron pararse; ella estaba muy avergonzada, él estaba bordó, todo parecía indicar que no había logrado superar ese pequeño hábito. Pero si había cambiado otras cosas, ya no era el lánguido adolescente de dieciocho años que ella recordaba, se había convertido en un hombre alto, fornido, guapo y seguro de si mismo.  
  
"Hola 'Mione... ¿Cómo estas?" Aparentemente el tiempo no lo había hecho madurar demasiado, después de todos esos años, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos ¿Lo único que tenía para decirle era "Hola'Mione"?  
  
"Yo... Bien" No podía creerlo, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir. Había soñado con este momento tantas veces... en lo que ella diría, en lo que él diría; y ahora que finalmente había llegado el momento, todo aquello parecía tonto y forzado.  
  
Sólo podía pensar en lo que había sentido un momento antes, cuando todavía estaba encima de él (N/A: Nada de pensamientos sucios x favor). Estaba segura de que él había sentido lo mismo, había habido algo en sus ojos que no había vuelto a ver desde aquella noche en la playa. Pero eso ya no estaba y ahora actuaba de manera extraña.  
  
Y el motivo para su comportamiento apareció en escena justo entonces.  
  
"¿Amor, estás bien? Estaba en el Toilet y escuche que... Ah ¡Hola!" Una mucha alta y rubia saludó a Hermione en cuanto la vio "Tú debes ser la chica que se cayó sobre mi novio, él tiene esa suerte de magnetismo animal, ¿no te parece?" Bromeó  
  
"Si, bueno, discúlpeme" Hermione trató de disimular cuan desilusionada se sentía mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos... Sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, por un breve instante pensó que él iba a tratar de detenerla, pero no lo hizo.  
  
Se rindió, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, ya no pensaba, sólo sentía el dolor que se apoderaba de ella. Y de repente un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon consolándola.  
  
"Vamos 'Mione, todo va a estar bien... No llores, tus ojos son demasiado hermosos como para que los cubran las lágrimas" Era Ferry. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y lloró abiertamente, por el amor que acaba de perder.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*- Hermione se levantó un poco mareada, miró su reloj: ¡Eran las 15! Nunca había dormido tanto.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió ayer?" No recordada nada "Sé que estaba en H2O, y Mona me presentó a uno de sus amigos... que era muy lindo... peor después de eso, nada"  
  
Se dio vuelta en la cama y vio una nota en su mesita de luz.  
  
'Mione: Espero que te sientas mejor. Después de lo que sucedió ayer lo que necesitas es dormir bien y algo de tiempo a solas para pensar.... Mándame una lechuza si necesitas algo.  
  
Pasaré por tu departamento mañana para ver cómo estas, no hagas nada sin pensar. Toma un bañar de inmersión relajante y descansa.  
  
Besos  
  
Terry.  
  
Al mismo tiempo que Hermione terminaba de leer la carta, los tristes recuerdos de la anoche anterior volvían a ella . Volvió a llorar mientras recordaba que Ron la había dejado alejarse sin decir una sola palabra, sin tratar de explicarle.  
  
Todos esos años ella había tenido la esperanza de que él sintiera lo mismo que ella, que estuvieran pasando por lo mismo, que la extrañara y necesitara tanto como ella a él... ¡Qué tonta había sido! Algo tan poco común en ella....  
  
"Ferry tiene razón, todos están en lo correcto, necesito seguir adelante con mi vida... y lo haré"  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	3. El plan

Diez Años Después  
  
Capitulo III: El plan  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Después de un baño largo y relajante con velas, música y burbujas, Hermione se fue de su departamento y apreció en Hogsmead. Nunca había sido una de esas mujeres que se encierran a comer helado mientras miran una película romántica muggle. Era una mujer de acción, y no iba a cambiar ahora.  
  
"Dios, nada ha cambiado por aquí" Se sorprendió al notar que Las Tres Escobas, el Correo y La Casa de los Gritos estaban exactamente iguales. Caminar por la villa le hizo recordar los momentos que Ron, Harry y ella habían pasado allí. Dicen que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor, en este momento no podía más que estar de acuerdo.  
  
Hermione había decidido que si realmente iba a seguir adelante con su vida, necesitaba dos cosas: ponerle un alto a esa idea estúpida de tratar de olvidarse todo lo que la ligaban a sus años en Hogwarts y levantar su autoestima. Y en Hosgmead podía matar dos Fwoopers de un tiro, ya que le ayudaría a conectarse con su pasado y conseguir un nuevo guardarropa.  
  
Luego de visitar los lugares a los que salía ir cuando era adolescente, entró a Las Tres Escobas para almorzar. Mientras caminaba hacia una mesa en el fondo, sintió que muchas miradas las seguían, incluyendo la de la joven que estaba detrás de la barra que parecía ser la hija de Madame Rosmerta.  
  
"Bueno, parece que si hay algo distinto" Se dijo para sí, aunque no estaba segura si estaba hablando de la nueva mesera o de ser el centro de las miradas.  
  
"Hermione, ¿eres tú?" Una voz familiar que provenía justo de delante de ella, levantó la mirada, y para su gran sorpresa, no otro que Harry Potter parado ahí, sonriéndole.  
  
No había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron, los mismos anteojos redondos, más o menos el mismo físico (tal vez estaba un poquito más alto, pero no mucho), y esos ojos verdes que demostraban que seguía siendo el mismo niño que había conocido tantos años atrás.  
  
"¡Harry!" Gritó de alegría y se levantó para abrazarlo "¿Cómo estas? Hace rato que no nos vemos... No puedo creerlo...¡Ay! Sólo Dios sabe cuanto te extrañé... ¿Por qué hicimos algo tan ridículo?" Dijo todo esto muy rápido y cuando paró para respirar Harry aprovechó para hablar.  
  
"'Mione, no has cambiado nada...Bueno, te ves distinta pero en el fondo sigues siendo la misma... ¿Vas a dejarme respirar?" Hermione que seguía prácticamente estrangulándolo en un abrazo, lo soltó.  
  
"Y, cuéntame ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante estos diez años?" Preguntó Harry mientras pedía algo para almorzar.  
  
Los dos tenían tantas cosas que contarse que no sabían por donde empezar. Pero se sentían tan cómodos uno con el otro que no tardaron en encontrar la conversación. Hermione le contó a su mejor amigo todo acerca de su vida, con excepción de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Él le dijo era un Auror, que había estado trabajando en Australia y que ahora estaba de vacaciones, pero que deseaba poder volver a instalarse en Inglaterra.  
  
"...así que por ahora estoy alojado en El Caldero Chorreante, Tom me comentó que hay una vacante en Hogwarts para profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, tal vez me presente para eso...En fin, basta de mi ¿Supiste algo de Ron o Ginny... o de alguno de los Weasleys?"  
  
"Ahora que lo mencionas, ayer lo vi a Ron" Le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, como si no se le partiera el corazón cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior "pero no tuvimos oportunidad de conversar, es una historia extraña... así que en realidad no sé nada de ellos"  
  
Harry se decepcionó al oírla decir eso, pero enseguida se recuperó.  
  
"¿Tienes algún plan para ésta tarde?"  
  
"Pensaba ir al local de Madame Malkin, necesito nuevas túnicas y algunos accesorios. Cálculo que no querrás acompañarme, ¿O sí?" Le respondió con carita de perrito mojado  
  
"Paso gracias... Pero, hagamos algo, yo mañana tengo que volver a Paris y me quedo allá por cinco días. ¿Qué te parece si organizamos una reunión cuando vuelva? Tu sabes, llamar a los Weasleys, Lavander, Parvaty, Seamos, toda la banda"  
  
"Dale, ¿Porqué no? ¿Te haces cargo de todo? Yo estoy bastante ocupada en este momento" Le contestó, tratando de parecer emocionada por la idea, pero fallando terriblemente.  
  
"Ya está, quedó arreglado. ¡Huy!, me tengo que ir, me encantó volver a verte ´Mione, de veras te extrañé mucho... Nos vemos en una semana, te mandaré una lechuza con todos los detalles de la reunión... ¡Adios!"  
  
¡Adios Harry, nos vemos!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Cuando Hermione se fue de Las Tres Escobas todavía estaba sorprendida de que nada hubiera cambiado entre ella y Harry, es como si nunca hubieran dejado de verse. El caso de Ron era distinto, su relación con él siempre había sido diferente que con Harry, Siempre supuso que era porque lo que sentía por el pelirrojo era otro tipo de cariño, era otro tipo de amor.  
  
"Tienes que dejar de pensar en eso" Se reprochó.  
  
"Me alegro de haber venido, fue genial volver a ver a Harry" En eso estaba pensando cuando entró al negocio de Madame Malkin "Y va a ser aún mejor velos a todos de nuevo... No puedo esperar al sábado" Ahora se estaba mintiendo a ella misma.  
  
A pesar de esto, se fue del negocio de buen humor. Se había comprado no solo una nueva túnica que le quedaba como hecha a medida, sino además un par de zapatos, una cartera haciendo juego y una capa divina.  
  
Apreció en su departamento, sonriendo. La primera fase de su plan había sido un éxito, pero ahora debía apresurar la segunda fase; como solo faltaba una semana la reunión de reencuentro, tenía nada más que siete días para encontrar a alguien que le gustara y que le ayudara a olvidar a Ron.  
  
Agarró un pedazo de pergamino y escribió:  
  
Querido Terry:  
  
Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí anoche. Estoy realmente avergonzada por como me comporté contigo. Fui grosera y estúpida, y tú en lugar de mandarme a freír churros al Polo Norte (como me merecía), fuiste un amor.  
  
Por favor, déjame hacer algo para agradecerte... ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar mañana a la noche? Todo correría pro mi cuenta.  
  
Si aceptas mi invitación, te espero a las 19 en mi departamento  
  
Espero verte pronto, besos  
  
Hermione.  
  
Ató la carta a la pata de su lechuza y luego se dedicó a guardar sus nuevas adquisiciones. Ahora la segunda fase estaba completa, lo único que restaba era esperar que fusionara.  
  
"No veo porque no habría de hacerlo" Razonó "después de todo Terry demostró ser una gran persona y muy apuesto... Es increíble lo que el tiempo puede hacerle a una persona"  
  
Y no estaba bromeando. Ella misma se había convertido en una muchacha hermosa, alta y delgada. Tenía su cabello más corto de lo que lo usaba en Hogwarts, parecía más madura pero al mismo tiempo parecía una niña inocente.  
  
Había logrado una nueva apariencia, y estaba determinada a cambiar el objeto de su afecto ¿Podría lograrlo? .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Bueno gente, ahí tienen el 3er capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Muchísimas gracias a todos los que mandaron sus Reviews... airhead14: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy Argentina... Si te fijas cada tanto se me escapa algún "argentinismo", trato de escribir con el tu y en un español más neutro... pero es más fuerte que yo :o) 


	4. La primera cita

**A/N**: Creo que hace un año que abandoné esta historia, y en realidad lo hice porque la mayoría de los lectores fueron a leer la versión en inglés… pero bueno… acá tienen un nuevo capitulo y si les interesa la sigo traduciendo… uds deciden, solo háganmelo saber

**Diez Años Después**

**Capitulo IV: La Primera Cita**

Era domingo por la noche, no era común que Hermione saliera cuando tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, pero en tiempos de desesperación requieren medidas desesperadas. Hermione se miró en el espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido azul corto, sencillo pero sexy. Un vestido que combinada con las sandalias y el maquillaje adecuado le garantizarían éxito esa noche

Terry había contestado su lechuza inmediatamente, le había dicho que no debía sentir pena y que le encantaría cenar con ella, pero siempre y cuando dividieran la cuenta entre los dos. Realmente era un muchacho muy dulce y educado y Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una pazca de culpa en la boca del estómago

"En realidad no lo estás usando, es una buena persona y se vas a salir con él es porque te gusta" Se dijo, había estado tratando de convencerse a sí misma repitiéndose esa frase todo el día desde que hubo recibido la respuesta de Terry

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, miró por última vez su reflejo en el espejo y se volvió para abrir la puerta. No había anda más que pensar, había tomado la decisión correcta y estaba a punto de probárselo a ella misma.

Al abrir la puerta la mayoría de sus dudas desaparecieron. Terry estaba allí parado, y se veía muy guapo vestido de traje, con una ramo de tulipanes (las flores preferidas de Hermione ¿Cómo lo supo?) y sonriéndole.

"¡Guau 'Mione, te ves… Guau!... Éstas son para tí" Le dijo, entregándole los tulipanes "Busqué las flores más bellas pero no se comparan contigo"

Al oír estas palabras Hermione se ruborizó muchísimo y logró emitir un tímido "gracias". Se quedaron parados allí, en silencio, mirándose incómodos. Nunca se había sentido tan extraña estando alrededor de Ron o Harry, esto no podía ser una buena señal.

"Basta ya¿quieres? Es solo porque no lo conoces…. Y si quieres que esto funcione di algo…¡ya!"

"Bueno, eeh ¿Vamos? Hice reservaciones en La Pluma del Fénix… Déjame buscar un jarrón para colocar estas y estoy lista"

* * *

Llegaron al restaurante cinco minutos después, estaba lleno de brujas y magos, La Pluma del Feniz era un lugar muy exclusivo y era muy difícil conseguir lugares. Pero como era miembro del ministerio, Hermione tenía sus influencias

"¿Cómo lograste que nos reservaran una mesa? Creo que estás llena de sorpresas" Dijo Terry, claramente sorprendido

"Igual que tú¿Sabías que los tulipanes son mis flores preferidas o las compraste de casualidad?"

"Ya te dije que busqué las flores más hermosas, tratando de igualar tu belleza.. Y además le mandé una carta a una persona que sabe y recuerda todo sobre ti, él me dio todos los detalles… Dios, conocía hasta el más mínimo dato, debe quererte mucho… Ron, digo"

¿Por qué tenía que mencionar su nombre? Todo marchaba perfectamente hasta que dijo esas 3 letras juntas. Pero, por otro lado, podría haber dicho que lo de las flores había sido idea suya, pero era honesto y le había dicho la verdad. Hermone se sentía aún más culpable ahora.

Por suerte, en ese preciso momento llegó el mesero con la carta, lo que distrajo a Hermione de sus pensamientos deprimentes.

Dentro de todo, la pasó muy bien con Terry, hablaron de sus años en Hogwarts, Voldemort (ya nadie tenía miedo de pronunciar su nombre desde que Harry lo había derrotado por completo), los problemas del ministerio de magia, distintos temas. Terry era una persona increíble, y Hermione se dio cuenta que hablar con él era casi tan fácil como hacerlo con Ron o Harry. También era un caballero, de esos que es difícil de encontrar en estos días. Era el hombre perfecto para enamorarse, el hombre perfecto para ayudarla a olvidar.

Luego de cenar, decidieron caminar hasta el departamento de Hermione, la noche estaba cálida y estrellada. Era idea para un romántico paseo bajo la luz de la luna. Caminaron por las tranquilas calles de Londres tomados de la mano.

"La pasé realmente muy bonito, gracias" Dijo Hermione.

"También yo. El restaurante era excelente, y la compañía aún mejor" Siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para halagarla "La próxima vez es mi turno de demostrarte mis contactos… Te llevaré al bar de un amigo mío"

"¿Habrá una próxima vez entonces?" Bromeó ella, pero en realidad estaba aliviada, su plan parecía estar funcionando, los dos querían volver a verse, eso era bueno ¿Cierto?

"¡Por supuesto! Si hay una primera tiene que haber una segunda… debes darme la oportunidad de impresionarte"

"No es necesario que hagas más nada para impresionarme, ya lo conseguiste" Le dijo ella suavemente, mirando directamente a esos ojos color miel

Él se incline hacia adelante y la beso, suave y dulcemente. Hermione nunca había sido besada de esa manera, era maravilloso, el beso perfecto, en el lugar perfecto con el muchacho perfecto… pero no para ella. Había disfrutado el beso y no se había apartado de él diciendo algo dramático como "¡Esto no es lo que yo quiero!" pero cuando el beso termino su sonrisa no era tan sincera como la de él.

* * *

Hermione cerró la puerta de su departamento luego de otro beso increíble. Nunca había conocido a alguien como Terry, lo había invitado a pasar a tomar una taza de café, pero el simplemente sonrió y dijo "No es apropiado para lo primera cita, aún si conoces a la chica desde hace 20 años" y luego de guiñarle el ojo, se fue.

Lo primero que Hermione vio fue a Hedwing, la lechuza de Harry, durmiendo sobre su escritorio. Tenía una carta atada a su pata; era de Harry con los detalles de la fiesta.

"Hedwing, lo siento, pero no puedo escribir aún una respuesta, pero ve si quieres, se la enviaré con Penny."

Hedwing despegó inmediatamente, mientras Hermione se sentó en su escritorio y escribió:

_Querido Terry_

_¡Gracias de nuevo por una noche maravillosa!_

_Ya sé que me pediste se tú quien elija a dónde ir la próxima vez, pero tendrá que ser antes del próximo sábado ya que Harry est6á organizando una especie de "Fiesta de reencuentro". Es a las 19:30 en La Madriguera¿irías conmigo?_

_Besos,_

_Hermione_

Hermione estaba a punto de ponerse el camisón cuando la cara te Terry apareció en su chimenea.

"Hola 'Mione, no tenía ganas de escribir" Dijo alegremente "y, quería verte de Nuevo… te digo que, acepto tu invitación si tu aceptas la mía¿Qué te parece si vamos al bar que te dije este miércoles?"

"Mmm, déjame revisar mi agenda a ver si no tengo otro compromiso… hoy es tu día de suerte, no tengo… En general no hago arreglos para ver a una persona dos veces en la misma semana, pero contigo haré una excepción"

"Señorita, tiene usted un trato… El miércoles la paso a buscar a las 21 por su departamento, adiós" y con otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas, desapareció

Hermione se fue a la cama sintiéndose feliz nuevamente; Terry era justo lo que ella necesitaba y ella se estaba enamorando de él. Y con este último pensamiento se quedó dormida


	5. Hay algo que te quiero decir

**A/N**: Bueno, a pedido del público continúo con esta traducción. Este es un capítulo corto, voy a ver si puedo traducir esta noche el próximo también, pero no les prometo nada… así que disfruten.

**Diez Años Después**

**Capítulo V: Hay algo que debo decirte**

La semana siguiente no fue tan mala como Hermione pensó que seria, entre su trabajo, las cartas de Terry y sus repentinas apariciones en la chimenea no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en Ron, por lo menos no durante el día, las noches, eran otra historia, porque cuando se acostaba a dormir todos los fantasmas volvían a ella. Continuamente soñaba cosas extrañas, que no recordaba luego pero que sabía tenían que ver con Ron. Era como si su subconsciente no la dejara desprenderse de él. había pasado largas horas durante los primeros días dándose a ella misma mil razones por las cuales Ron no era para ella, pero para el miércoles ya se había rendido y cada vez que se despertaba luego de uno de esos extraños sueños, simplemente se daba vuelta e intentaba seguir durmiendo.

Era viernes, el día anterior al "Gran Reencuentro". A Hermione le costó mucho concentrase en su trabajo, la fiesta volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Alrededor del mediodía decidió que tal vez almorzar algo la ayudaría con su problema de concentración y en ese preciso momento Terry apareció junto a su escritorio.

"Hola 'Mione" la saludó eufóricamente "¿Tienes ganas de almorzar conmigo?"

"¡Seguro, me encantaría! Sabes llegas justo a tiempo"

"¿Y por qué lo dice señorita?"

Hermione estaba pensando que almorzar con Terry era justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de la fiesta, seguramente le será más fácil concentrarse luego de tomarse n descanso con él; pero no se lo dijo, en cambio le contestó:

"Porque justo estaba pensando en ti"

"Las mentes brillantes piensan igual" Recitó el sonriendo "y están destinadas a estar juntas"

Hermione no pudo contestarle ya que en ese momento el se inclinó para darle uno de sus increíbles besos. "Él es el muchacho perfecto" pensó… Entonces. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto enamorarse de él? Sabía que lo estimaba mucho, incluso lo quería pero¿amarlo? Eso era distinto. "Esto toma tiempo, hace solo una semana que lo encontraste, espera y verás o mejor dicho espera y sentirás" Se dijo por enésima vez

"¿Qué se te antoja comer? Conozco un lugar fantástico, el dueño es muggle. Es un lugar pequeño pero la comida es exquisita"

"Vayamos allí entonces" Y los dos desaparecieron con un leve 'pop'

* * *

Aparecieron en un lugar pequeño y bastante desordenado, se notaba a la legua que se trataba de un restaurante italiano. Las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos de platos de toda clase de pastas, posters de distintos equipos de fútbol y un par de banderas italianas colgaban del techo.

La mesera, una señora regordeta, quien Hermione pensó que se parecía a la señora Weasley, los llevó hasta una mesa a lado de una de las ventanas.

"¡Justo este lugar tenías que escoger!" Comentó Hermione mirando a su alrededor

"¿Por qué¿No te gusta? Podemos ir a otro lado si quieres"

"¿Estás bromenado? Me encanta. Este solía ser mi restaurante favorito cuando era pequeña. Mis padres solían traerme aquí todos los domingos" En ese momento escucharon detrás de ellos una voz llena de exaltación

"'Mione, es fantástico verte _de novo. _Hace mucho _tempo _que no venías por aquí a visitarnos. ¿Cómoestás¿Cómo están tus padres?"

"Hola señor Peralti. Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Estamos todos muy bien, gracias. Me alegra ver que todavía tiene el negocio"

"Si, hemos tenia mucha suerte… María, María" Le gritó a la mesera "¿No has reconocido a nuestra clienta? Es Hermione Granger¿La recuerdas? Está convertida en toda una _signirina_"

"¡Oh, Mamma mia! Si eres una _signiorina_ ahora. ¡No puedo creerlo!" Dijo María abrazando a Hermione fuertemente "¡Es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta! Ordenen lo que quieran¡La casa invita!"

Hermione los conocía demasiado bien como para tratar de discutir, por lo que simplemente les sonrió.

"¡Eres una caja llena de sorpresas!" Exclamó Terry una vez que los señores Peralti se hubieren ido "Mi caja llena de sorpresas… 'Mione, te traje aquí porque hay algo que quiero decirte"

"¿Sucede algo malo?"

"No, no, todo lo contrario. Es solo que… 'Mione, está última semana fue maravillosa. En estos pocos días has cambiado mi vida de manera radical y… bueno… quería que sepas que… yo… te amo"

"Terry, es muy dulce de tu parte… yo, yo siento lo mismo. Sin ti esta semana habría sido un infierno y tu hiciste no solo que no lo fuera sino que fuera una de las mejores de mi vida"

Al escuchar esto Terry sonrió tan amplia y sinceramente que hizo que Hermione sonriera también.

"¿Esto significa que somos oficialmente una pareja?"

"Solo si vienes aquí y me besas" Terry se paró y la besó tan apasionada y dulcemente como nadie la había besado antes. Y ella le devolvió el beso, ignorando la voz que en lo profundo de su mente repetía: Ron, Ron…

**A/N:** Bueno, ahí lo tienen… ¡Mil gracias a mis "reviwers"! Nelly Grint, sarah-keyko, cervatilla ;o) Es por ustedes que sigo con esto…


	6. Llegó el gran día

**A/N:** Bueno, lamento no haber podido subir esto antes, pero la verdad tuve poco tiempo en frente de la compu y quería continuar con mi otra historia que la tengo medio abandonada. Pero bueno, aquí lo tienen… que lo disfruten.

**Diez años después**

**Capítulo VI: Llegó el gran día**

Y finalmente el día había llegado; Hermione se despertó temprano el sábado y harta de estar en la cama, intentando sin éxito volver a dormirse decidió levantarse. Fue hasta la cocina para preparase algo para el desayuno y vio a Hedwig que traía una nota de Harry.

Querida 'Mione:

Esto es solo un recordatorio sobre la fiesta de esta noche, a las 19:30 en lo de Ron. Recuerda que es una ocasión especial así que ponte tu túnica de gala.

Espero verte allí.

Harry.

"No te preocupes Harry, no he podido alejar por un segundo la fiesta de mi mente" Pensó mientras ataba en la pata de Hedwig un pequeño trozo de papel que decía "Allí estaré, nos vemos"

Se preparó el desayuno y se sentó a leer el Profeta Diario, sabiendo que era inútil intentarlo ya que no podría concentrarse, pero aún faltaban alrededor de doce horas para la fiesta y se volvería loca si no encontraba algo en que ocupar su mente.

La solución a su problema llegó al mediodía, luego de haber intentado (y fallado) distraerse limpiando su departamento (de la forma muggle), organizar todos sus libros y leer de nuevo "La historia de Hogwarts" (cosa que, con excepción de esta vez siempre había funcionado), Terry llegó a su rescate y la invitó a almorzar.

"No sé como lo haces, pero siempre apareces cuando estoy pensando en ti" Había estado a punto de decirle 'cuando más te necesito', pero eso habría llevado a preguntas incómodas y explicaciones que no quería dar.

"Siempre estoy listo para responder a tus llamados, cariño" Contestó besándole la mano "¿Tienes ganas de ir a Hogsmead?"

"Seguro, déjame agarrar mi caso" Y en un parpadeo, se habían ido.

* * *

Luego de un rápido almuerzo en Las Tres Escobas, fueron a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Luego de dar un par de vueltas por los negocios de la calle principal, Terry insistió en in al Diamante Brillante. 

"¡Odio ir ahí Terry! Todo es hermoso y yo no puedo pagar ni una taza de té en ese lugar"

"Para eso estamos los hombre. Vamos, que tengo una sorpresa para ti"

Terry tuvo prácticamente que empujar a Hermione para que entre. Era una hermosa tienda, llena de pequeñas cajas azules flotando en el aire, que contenían diamantes de distintos tamaños y formas; había anillos, collares, pulseras y todo tipo joyas imaginables.

"Buenas tardes señor Boot, su encargo acaba de llegar" Dijo una mujer rubia que vestía un uniforme azul (que le recordaba a Hermione al de las azafatas) y le entregó a Terry una caja azul que hacía juego con el uniforme y tenía el logo plateado de la empresa.

"Muchas gracias… 'Mione, esto es para ti. Sé lo que vas a armar un escándalo por esto, pero lo vi y me recordó a ti y no pude evitarlo"

"Terry, no debiste hacerlo, en serio…¡Oh Dios mío¡Es hermoso! Es demasiado" Exclamó cuando vio el collar que le había comprado. Era una cadena plateada con un dije en forma de tulipán haciendo juego, con un pequeño diamante en la parte de abajo.

"Nada es demasiado para ti, si eres perfecta, te he amado desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, solo que no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que volví a encontrarte"

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero Terry la interrumpió con un pequeño beso en la nariz y dijo "No, no pienso escuchar ninguna queja. Además, es hora de que nos vayamos. Tenemos que alistarnos para la fiesta. Te paso a buscar a las siete¿de acuerdo?" Y con otro pequeño beso, desapareció.

* * *

Dicho y hecho, a las siente en punto Terry estaba tocando el timbre en el departamento de Hermione. Ella abrió la puerta y encontró a Terry con la boca abierta, la razón: la forma en que ella lucía esa noche. Tenía puesta una túnica de gala lila y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo alta. En su cuello brillaba la cadena plateada y en su mano derecha llevaba un anillo que hacía juego con el collar. Había sido el regalo que Ron y Harry le habían hecho para su graduación y no lo había usado por diez años. Talvez esa noche era una ocasión extraña para usarlo, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de ponérselo, era una noche tan especial para ella como el anillo mismo. 

"Guau amor, te ves… guau" Terry se había quedado sin palabras, algo que –hasta donde Hermione sabía- nunca le había sucedido hasta ese momento.

"Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien" Dijo ella mirando con buen ojo la única azul marino que él llevaba puesta.

"¿Vamos entonces? No puedo esperar para llegar allá y presumirles a todos mi hermosísima pareja" Y junto con él, Hermione que se había puesto completamente colorada, desapareció.

* * *

Ginny abrió la puerta cuando llegaron a La Madriguera, se veía exactamente igual que diez años atrás, era una de esas personas cuyos cuerpos crecen pero que conservan su cara de niños, su cabello rojo furioso y sus pecas la hacían parecer una muñequita. 

"¡Dios mío, 'Mione¿Eres tú?... No puedo creerlo, por poco no te reconozco… Estás completamente cambiada… Oh, pasó mucho tiempo… ¡Te extrañé tanto!" Dijo abrazando a su vieja mejor amiga

"Y tu en cambio estás absolutamente igual… ¿Cómo has estado¡Yo también te extrañé!" contestó, también abrazándola,

"Todo bien¡Hay tantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar! Pero pasen, los dos… Primero que nada tienes que presentarme a tu cita"

"No hay necesidad de presentarlo¿recuerdas a Terry Boot?"

"¿Terry¿Cómo estas? Tú también estás muy cambiado… Bueno, entren y disfruten de la fiesta"

Ginny los llevó hasta el jardín de atrás, allí Lavender y Parvarty estaba chusmeando como en los viejos tiempos y también Dean y Seamus quienes estaban hablando con Fred y George Weasley sobre su tienda de bromas. Percy estaba discutiendo sobre quidditch con Harry y Neville. Parecía que ninguno de ellos había vivido los últimos diez años. Hermione podría haber jurado que alguien los había congelado el día de su graduación y descongelado la noche anterior; era como salir de un túnel del tiempo que la había transportado diez años hacía el pasado.

Ron no estaba por ningún lado.

Terry, que sabía que Hermione y Ginny necesitaban un poco de tiempo a solas para discutir "cosas de mujeres", se retiró y se unió a la charla sobre quidditch. Y en cuanto estuvieron solas, las mujeres comenzaron a hablar rápidamente.

"Así que tu y Terry, eh… ¿Cómo sucedió eso?"

"Bueno, no me creerías si te lo dijera. ¿Recuerdas que no solía creer en el destino? Bueno, ahora creo, dado cómo lo encontré…Pero nadie más trajo pareja ¿Se suponía que no debía hacerlo?"

"No, es solo que Lavender está comprometida con Dean y Parvarty está saliendo con Percy (Sí¡yo tampoco puedo creerlo!)… Las esposas de Fred y George están en la cocina ayudando a mamá y Neville, Seamus y Harry están solteros"

"¿Y qué hay de ti señorita?"

"Nada demasiado importante, salí con un par de muchachos, pero nada serio… tu sabes" Parecía estar escondiendo algo que quería decir pero no se atrevía. En todo caso, no había necesidad de que lo hiciera, Hermione la conocía demasiado y estaba segura de que no se había olvidado de su viejo amor.

Las jóvenes continuaron charlando sin parar, ni siquiera para respirar, después de todo tenían muchas cosas sobre las cuales ponerse al día. Hablaron de sus vidas amorosas, el trabajo, los amigos, las vacaciones, los viejos tiempos… lo usual. Cada tanto Hermione controlaba su reloj y miraba hacia la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba él¿Acaso no iba a ir? En esas ocasiones Ginny la miraba comprensivamente, era como si supiera lo que estaba pasando dentro de la mente de Hermione.

Luego de un rato Harry se paró junto a ellas, lo que hizo que Ginny se ruborizara y murmurara algo de tener que ir a la cocina a ayudar a su madre.

"¿No te trae esto los mejores recuerdos de tu vida?" Preguntó Harry "Tu sabes, esos momentos que pasábamos nosotros tres solos, hablando de tonterías o de cosas importantes… ¿Cómo fuimos capaces de perder eso¿Por qué lo hicimos?"

"Sí, sé a lo que te refieres… Hubo tiempos difíciles, cuando realmente necesité un buen amigo y ustedes ya no estaban ahí. Innumerables veces comencé a escribirles una carta y luego las tiraba solo por cumplir esa estúpida promesa"

"También yo… Pero todo va a ser igual que antes ahora… bueno, no exactamente igual pero…" Los dos suspiraron, recordando…

"Las cosas son distintas ahora, pero eso no significan que sean malas, y a partir de ahora todo va a ser mejor porque estamos juntos de nuevo"

"Hablemos de algo alegre, dejemos el pasado en el ayer…¿Qué hay de tu y Terry?"

"Bueno, para no hacerla larga, nos encontramos de casualidad en una discoteca hace una semana y hubo mucha química entre nosotros, estamos juntos desde entonces… de veras me gusta, es un buen muchacho… no sé"

"Ya veo¿Entonces ya te has olvidado de…? tu sabes"

Hermione estaba a punto de decir que él la había olvidado primero pero lo pensó mejor y le respondió

"Eso era una amor de adolescentes… Tal vez podría haber llegado a ser algo más si las cosas se hubieran dado de otro modo, pero eso no sucedió. Estoy con Terry ahora y soy muy feliz con él"

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Dijo la voz de Terry en su oído mientras la abrazaba por atrás "yo también soy muy feliz contigo" y la dio vuelta para besarla.

En ese preciso momento hubo una conmoción, alguien había llegado. Justo la persona que ella había estado esperando ver. Ella sabía que él estaba allí y sin embargo no dejó de besar a Terry; necesitaba que él supiera que ya lo había olvidado y que no había vuelta atrás.

Necesitaba que él lo supiera y necesitaba creérselo ella misma, creérselo y sentirlo.

Continuará…

**A/N**: Jejeje me encanta como suena eso "continuará". Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Yo sé que parece medio cruel lo que Hermione está haciendo con Terry, pero les prometo que las cosas van a resultar bien para los dos… aunque en la versión en inglés lo apuré mucho así que tal vez en esta lo haga más largo para que quede mejor… Para los que preguntaron, la historia en inglés se llama **"I love you on top of... you"**. Muchias gracias a todos los que mandaron _reviews! _Y espero que lo sigan haciendo! Besos, los quierooooooooo

PibyWeasley¡Me encanta que te haya gustado la historia¡Muchas gracias!

Jara-A4¡Me alegro que te guste!

sarah-keyko: Bueno, no fue tan pronto como esperaba pero por lo menos está con Terry como querías jejejeje

Cervatilla¡Gracias! Con respecto a lo de Ron, es más fuerte que ella…

En serio, no saben lo que significa para mí que me digan lo que opinan acerca de mi historia así que¡No se detengan!


	7. Hasta que él lo entendió

**A/N**: Bueno, no pueden quejarse, no hace ni 12 horas que subí el capítulo anterior y aquí tienen uno nuevo, que lo disfruten.

**Diez años después.**

**Capítulo VII: Hasta que él lo entendió.**

"Emm, no es que quiera interrumpir, pero… ¿No vas a saludar a tu amigo más querido?" La voz de Ron sonó detrás de ellos. Terry y Hermione se separaron sin demasiado entusiasmo.

"Hola Ron ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó Terry extendiéndole su mano, que Ron tomó, pero su saludo sonó más frío que el de Terry. Luego de las típicas cosas que se dicen cuando dos personas se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo, Terry se fue a conversar con Harry, dejando a Ron y Hermione solos.

Hermione no había dicho nada aún, no estaba segura de lo que podía salir de su boca y esperaba que Ron no le hablara directamente a ella. Pero por supuesto él estaba allí solo para contradecirla, y dos segundos después que Terry se hubiere dado vuelta para charlar con Harry, comenzó a hablar.

"'Mione¿cómo estas?... Te he extrañado ¿sabes? La última vez que nos vimos no me diste tiempo de decirte lo que quiero decirte desde hace diez años… ¿Por qué actuaste de esa forma?"

"Yo…" Esto era más difícil de lo que había imaginado, no solo porque él se veía muy buen mozo, pero también por lo que estaba diciendo y la forma en que lo estaba diciendo. Era como si estuviera leyendo su alma y poniendo en palabras lo que allí decía. Por un momento consideró decirle cuánto lo amaba, que durante todos esos años ese sentimiento había sido uno de los más fuertes dentro de ella; pero luego recordó el motivo real por el cual había armado todo ese circo… él tenía novia, estaba muy claro que él ya la había olvidado y ahora le estaba hablando como amigo, como hermano.

"Es que no quise causarte problemas con tu novia, las discotecas no son buenos lugares para dar explicaciones. Y además, Terry me estaba esperando" Mentirle a él era lo más difícil que había hecho, especialmente en ese momento que sentía un deseo enorme de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

"Oh, ya veo.. Pensé que… bueno, no importa. ¿Así que estas con Terry?"

"Si, nos encontramos esas misma noche en la disco, y bueno… fue amor a primera vista. Es un muchacho excelente"

"Que extraño, nunca te vi como una mujer que se enamoraría 'a primera vista'"

"Ron, tu nunca me viste como una mujer" Era como un flash back: estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts paliándose por una estúpida tarea. Pero solo duró una fracción de segundo y la realidad la devolvió a la dura verdad, ya no tenían quince años y cada uno había elegido su camino, lejos el uno del otro.

"Si bueno, solía ser muy estúpido… no me daba cuenta de muchas cosas, y luego me arrepentía"

"¿Solías ser? Vamos amor, te tomó dos años invitarme a salir" Allí estaba Laura de nuevo, interrumpiéndolos. Por suerte, la intuición de Terry no le falló y nuevamente apareció en el momento en que Hermione más lo necesitaba.

"Querida¿quieres algo de beber?"

"Seguro, voy contigo a buscarlo¿Ustedes dos quieren algo?" Hermione se sintió muy agradecida hacia Terry, sabía que no podría haber resistido mucho más esa conversación. Por suerte para ella, los otros dos rechazaron su oferta con la cabeza.

"Mione¿estás bien? Te ves triste"

"No, yo solo… es difícil de explicar… la emoción de ver nuevamente a todos ellos. Además¿cómo puede algo estar mal cuando tengo a mi lado a la persona más maravillosa?"

Y lo besó, justo ahí, en la mitad del patio trasero de La Madriguera, rodeada de sus mejores amigos. Sin saber que no muy lejos de dónde ellos dos estaban parados había una figura de cabello rojo que los estaba mirando, odiándose por haberla dejado ir y pensando que la había perdido para siempre.

"No puedes arruinar su felicidad. Es por el miedo que sentiste en su momento que ahora te sientes tan miserable. No permitas que tu egoísmo la haga tan infeliz como tu estás ahora" Miró por última vez a la pareja besándose y se dio vuelta para mirar a si novia, la mujer que lo ayudaría a olvidar a Hermione.

Si tan solo supieran lo que estaba pasando dentro de la mente del otro…

Ron pasó toda la noche tratando de convencerse que tenía que seguir adelante, dejar atrás el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro.

Pero cada vez que veía a Hermione de la mano con Terry, besándolo, bailando con él o riéndose de sus bromas, sentía algo muy parecido a lo que había sentido en cuarto año cuando la había visto bailar con Krum durante el baile de navidad. La diferencia es que ahora él sabía lo que esa sensación significaba, estaba celoso, porque la amaba.

Laura era un linda mujer y muy dulce, pero no era Hermione. Ella no lo entendía como Hermione lo hacía, su novia no se reía de sus bromas tontas ni peleaba con él por las cosas más insignificantes, ni discutía con él las últimas noticias. La vida con Laura no era lo que él había soñado, porque él había soñado la vida junto a Hermione, y la única manera de convertir ese sueño en realidad era estar junto a ella.

Para cuando terminó la fiesta, Ron estaba seguro de que la única manera en que podía ser feliz era estando con Hermione. Estaba dispuesto a recuperarla, no sabía como, pero iba a hacerlo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Continuará…

**A/N**¿Qué va a hacer Ron ahora¿Conseguirá tener nuevamente a Hermione? Tendrán que esperar para saberlo, pero mientras… espero sus reviews!


	8. Tengo que hablar contigo

**Diez años después.**

**Capítulo VIII: Necesito hablar contigo**

A Hermione le tomó una semana entera recuperarse de haber visto a Ron de nuevo; dios lo amaba tanto que dolía. Dolía no tenerlo a su lado, dolía mentirle a Terry que era tan bueno con ella, dolía pensar que solo con Ron podía ser feliz. Durante siete días sufrió en secreto por su amor no correspondido, sin saber que él también la amaba, que él también sufría su ausencia y que se estaba volviendo loco tratando de pensar una manera de tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos.

Por suerte, Terry estuvo de viaje durante esa semana y Hermione no tuvo que actuar delante de él como si todo estuviera perfecto, como si ellos fueran la pareja perfecta. Se mandaban cartas a diario, pero era más fácil escribir mentiras y que sonaran reales. Pero para cuando el sábado siguiente llegó, Hermione había decidido que tenía que terminar su relación con Terry, no era justo para él y ella no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo. Él había sido tan dulce y bueno con ella, y Hermione sólo le devolvía mentiras. Pensar en eso le hacía casi tan mal a Hermione como pensar en Ron abrazado a Laura.

Ese mismo día Terry regresó de su viaje e invitó a Hermione a tomar algo ya que "había algo de lo que tenían que hablar". Bueno, todos sabemos el efecto que esas palabras pueden tener sobre una mujer enamorada, pero para Hermione solo fueron otra razón para sentirse culpable: su corazón se había acelerado al escucharlo decir eso, no se había deprimido pensando que le esperaba algo malo (como muchas mujeres hacen cuando sus novios les dicen algo como "tenemos que hablar"). Nada, no había sentado nada del estilo.

Esta era la ocasión perfecta para decirle a Terry la verdad, aún cuando eso significara que la odiaría de ahí en adelante y que perdería a alguien a quien ella quería mucho, no podía seguir adelante con esta farsa.

Terry la llevó a un Café tranquilo en el centro de Londres, ella lo notó serio y frío, no parecía ser el mismo de siempre. Hermione comenzó a inquietarse, algo no estaba bien y le preocupaba que algo malo hubiera pasado con Terry, que estuviera enfermo o algo.

"Mione, la verdad no sé como decirte esto. Tu eres una persona maravillosa y el solo hecho de que quieras estar con migo me honra porque tu no estarías con nadie que no valiera la pena."

"Terry, yo siento lo mismo… quiero decir tu has sido…" Pero Terry la interrumpió.

"Por favor, no lo digas… harías todo más difícil."

"¿Qué sucede?" Lo miró a los ojos y comprendió enseguida "Terry, tu no me amas ¿No es cierto?"

El la miró, avergonzado y comenzó a decir algo, pero esta vez ella lo interrumpió "Esta bien, yo tampoco te amo" La tensión del ambiente aminoró enseguida, había alivio en el aire.

"No lo entiendo, es que somos tan parecidos, tan ideales el uno para el otro" Dijo Terry.

"Lo sé, deberíamos estar enamoradísimos pero parece que no es así" Le contestó ella sonriendo "Dime¿Hay alguien más?"

"Bueno, la verdad es que conocí a alguien durante mi viaje, y nunca sentí por nadie lo que siento por ella… a ti te quiero mucho y nunca voy a olvidar las semanas que estuvimos juntos, pero no quiere dejar pasar esta oportunidad… todavía no sucedió anda entre nosotros, por supuesto, pero…"

"Esta bien Terry, no tienes que explicarme nada, sin rencores" Ella le sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

"¿Y qué hay de ti¿Hay alguien más?"

"No, pero existe el sueño de alguien más" Contestó ella con la mirada perdida.

Durante el resto de la noche charlaron como dos viejos amigos, y para cuando cada uno se fue a su casa, sabían que tenían en el otro una persona en quien confiar, alguien que siempre estaría allí cuando lo necesitarán, como un verdadero amigo.

Continuará…

**A/N**: Sé que este capitulo es corto, y por ahí suena medio cualquier cosa, pero traté de mejorarlo y no se me ocurrió nada… Les prometo que el próximo es más emocionante… Mientras tanto, espero sus reviews ;o)

sarah-keyko: JEJE Gracias¿Está bien así de rápido? Jejeje

Agnes Seaton: Me alegro que te haya gustado!

Marce: Gracias, no te preocupes que ahora las cosas empiezan a cambiar

BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Bueno, muchas gracias!

Cervatilla: Jejeje, tu sabes que esas cosas siempre pasan en los momentos menos indicados, pero por algo pasan jejeje


	9. Una noche interesante

**A/N:** Bueno, bastante rápido ¿no lo creen? Espero que les guste este capítulo… Pero ustedes me drián.

**Diez años después.**

**Capítulo IX: Una noche interesante**

"¿Por qué motivo me habré comprometido a ir?" Pensó Hermione mientras salía de la ducha. Era Noche Buena y la señora Weasley los había invitado a todos a una cena elegante; en su carta la había llamado "un viaje al pasado" ya que todos estarían allí; pero eso también incluía a Ron y Laura. Claro que estaba ansiosa por ver a Harry, Ginny y a los demás, y se moría por volver a encontrarse con Ron, pero no estaba lista para verlo con otra mujer.

Pero ya había accedido a ir y no le quedaba otra que cumplir con su palabra, así que revolvió su placard y eligió su túnica de gala preferida. Tal vez era un poco frívolo, pero sabía que si se veía lo mejor posible se sentiría al lado de "la parejita feliz". Se puso el collar que Ginny le había regalado para su graduación, y se arregló el cabello tal como lo hacía mientras aún estaba en Hogwarts. Si la cena era un viaje al paso, ella quería estar acorde con el.

A las siete en punto, Hermione estaba en la puerta de la casa de los Weasley. Respiró profundo antes de golpear la puerta. "Solo sonríe y pásala bien. Ya no tienes quince años, eres una mujer y puedas manejar esto" (nok-nok) "No, no puedo… no quiero…- Hola señora Weasley…¡Feliz Navidad!"

Habían abierto la puerta antes de que pudiera echarse para atrás y desaparecer, así que no tuvo más remedio que entrar a la casa que ya le era tan familiar. Estaba llena con la gente que más quería, todos le sonreían o se reían de alguna broma que alguien acababa de hacer. Definitivamente se sentía como un viaje al pasado, en especial cuando desde la cocina llegó la voz de la señora Weasley quien le estaba gritando a Fred y George por algo que habían hecho. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír… tal vez no seria una noche tan terrible, después de todo estaba con sus amigos, la gente con la que había compartidos los mejores momentos de su vida, quienes siempre habían estado cuando ella los necesitó. Si, había sido tonto pensar que no la iba a pasar bien esa noche. "De hecho" pensó "esta va a ser una genial navidad"

"Hay cosas que no cambian¿verdad?" Dijo Ginny interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Parece que nada cambió por aquí"

"¡Créeme que hay algunas que si! Tengo motivos para creer que está va a ser una noche muy interesante"

"¿Cuáles son?"

"Ya verás… mientras tanto, ven, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial"

Hermione conocía a Ginny demasiado bien como para discutirle, si ella estaba decidida a no decirle algo no había nada que pudiera hacer para que hable, así que siguió a su mejor amiga, escaleras arriba, hasta lo que antes era la habitación de Fred y George dónde habían colocado una cuna. Un hermoso bebe pelirrojo dormía plácidamente.

"Él es Peter, el hijo de Bill... ¿No es la cosita más dulce que has visto?"

"Si¡es precioso¿Es tu primer sobrino?"

"No, el tercero… Bill también tiene una hija, Pamela que tiene cuatro años y Charlie es el orgulloso padre de Tom, que tiene tres… están en la cocina ayudando a mama. ¿Lo ves, hay cosas que si cambian… todos crecemos" Había algo extraño en el tono con que estaba hablando, como si estuviera tratando de que Hermione se diera cuenta de algo, pero ella estaba completamente perdida.

Desde abajo escucharon a la señora Weasley llamando a Ginny, y justo cuando ella dejó la habitación Peter abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar. Hermione dudo un instante y luego levantó al bebe y comenzó a mecerlo y a cantarle una canción de cuna. El niño dejó de llorar enseguida y lentamente se volvió a dormir, sonriendo.

"Siempre pensé que serías una gran madre"

Hermione se dio vuelta y vio a Ron apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirando amorosamente… ¿a ella? "No tonta, tienes a su sobrino en brazos, lo está mirando así a él, no a ti" Se obligó a sonreír débilmente y dejó a Peter en la cuna nuevamente.

"Tienes un talento natural con los niños… el mismo talento que tienes con todo 'Mione"

"No, nunca pude volver tan bien como tú y Harry"

"Eso es cierto, creo que volar y jugar al ajedrez es en lo único que soy mejor que tú"

"No, I could never fly as well as you and Harry"

"True, I think that and chess were the only things I was better than you at"

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos luego de estas palabras; ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer… tantas veces se habían encontrado en esa situación, las últimas palabras de Ron eran el pie perfecto para empezar una discusión. Pero esta noche algo era diferente y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de pelear. Tenían cosas más importantes de que hablar, o por lo menos, los dos tenían algo que querían decirle al otro pero ninguno de los dos conseguía reunir el valor para hacerlo.

"¿Ya están peleando? No hace ni quince minutos… Deberían casarse de una buena vez y terminar con las tonterías" Dijo Harry bromeando, él había roto el momento y todo se sentía normal otra vez.

"No nos estábamos peleando; solo le recordaba a nuestra querida amiga cuán mala es jugando al ajedrez"

"Y yo estaba a punto de decirle que no debía hablar hasta que juegue contra mí de nuevo, he mejorado mucho" Dijo ella a la defensiva "Y ahora que lo pienso tu tampoco deberías hablar sin pensar, Ron está con Laura"

"¿No te dijo Ginny? Laura y yo terminamos"

"¿En serio? Lo siento mucho"

"No, no lo sientes"

"¿De qué estás hablando Harry? Por supuesto que lo siento"

"Si, si, como quieras… Voy a buscar algo para comer, nos vemos"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Ron confundido.

"No tengo idea" Contestó Hermione, agradecida de que la habitación estuviera oscura porque ocultaba el color rojo de sus mejillas. "Y ¿Por qué terminaron? Digo, si es que tienes ganas de hablar de eso"

"Sabes que contigo puedo hablar de los que sea… Pero creo que Harry tiene razón, deberíamos ir a buscar algo para comer antes de que nos dejen sin nada, podemos hablar luego de la cena. Ah, por cierto, no vi a Terry abajo ¿No viene?"

"No, nosotros también terminamos"

"Ah" Fue todo lo que Ron dijo.

Y mientras bajaban las escaleras el mismo pensamiento cruzó sus mentes "Tal vez Ginny tenía razón y esta podía ser una noche extremadamente interesante."

Continuará…

**A/N: **Estamos llegando al final… ¿Qué pasará esta navidad? Ya falta poco para que lo sepan. Gracias a todos lo que mandaron Reviews! No tiene idea cuánto me alegra recibirlas…

sarah-keyko: Jejeje GRACIAS! Me alegro que te haya gustado, xq a mi no me convenció mucho, pero me quedo más tranquila!

Marce: Jajaja, si… esperemos que haga algo ;o)

BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Y si, ya era hora… pero por lo menos Terry termino feliz también

Cervatilla: Gracias x todo! Me encanta que envíen reviews tan ñargos y más que te guste mi historia!1 :0)

Agnes Seaton¿Está bien así de prondo? Aunque en realidad los sigo dejando con la intriga jejeje


	10. Un paseo por el bosque

**A/N: **Bueno, aquí tiene el último capítulo… es una suerte que haya adelantado tanto antes porque ya empecé de vuelta las clases y con dos historias me habría atrasado mucho… espero que les guste! ;o)

**Diez años después.**

**Capítulo X: Un paseo por el bosque**

Hermione y Ron llegaron al living al mismo tiempo que la señora Weasley entraba desde la cocina llevando un pavo que lucía delicioso. Tofos los demás ya se habían sentado y los únicos lugares libres que quedaban estaban al final de la mesa, al lado de Harry quien estaba escuchando con mucho interés lo que Ginny decía "Con demasiado interés" Pensó Hermione, parecía que su mejor amigo no podía apartar la mirada de la joven pelirroja.

"Las damas primero" dijo Ron apartando la silla de Hermione y esperando que se sentara.

"Gracias" Contestó Hermione sorprendida¿Era él la misma persona que solía correr hasta la mesa y atragantarse con todo lo que estaba a su alcance?

Una vez que la cena estuvo servida y todos los invitados disfrutaban de ella, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny tuvieron oportunidad de conversar como no lo habían hecho diez años. Y a pesar de que todos habían pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles sin los otros tres, se sentían tan cómodos cuando estaban juntos que parecía que nunca se hubieran separado, y aún así había un sentimiento extraño en el ambiente, no malo, solo diferente.

Luego de terminar de comer, el señor Weasley sugirió que todos fueran a tomar una taza de café al jardín mientras veían una demostración de los últimos fuegos artificiales que Fred y George habían inventado. Él había puesto una especie de encantamiento casco-burbuja expandido, sobre la casa y el jardín por lo que a pesar de estar caminando sobre varios centímetros de nieve el aire era cálido. Los niños correteaban por todo el lugar bajo un impresionante espectáculo de luces y colores; la señora Weasley había hechizado algunos árboles para que cantaran villancicos. La alegría del ambiente era contagiosa, y Hermione se sintió más feliz de lo que había estado en los últimos diez años; sintió como crecía en su pecho el cariño que sentía por todos los que la rodeaban, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y comenzó a tararear una de las canciones que los árboles cantaban.

"¿No es genial esto?" Pregunto Ginny que acababa de llegar a su lado con dos tazas de café y entregándole una a Hermione.

"¡Si! No puedo parar de sonreír; hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba en realidad."

"Sé a lo que te refieres" Contestó su amiga, su voz llena de melancolía; Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba mirando hacia dónde estaba Harry y suspiraba.

"¿Sabes que puede ver a través de ti, no? Ahora dime la verdad¿Todavía lo amas?" Preguntó Hermione también mirando hacia donde estaba Harry.

"Más que nunca, es decir, pensé que lo había olvidado con los años, pero en cuanto lo vi de vuelta…sentimientos como estos nunca mueren" Hermione se limitó a asentir y sonreír

"¿Por casualidad esa sonrisa significa que tú tampoco has olvidado a mi hermano?"

"Tu lo has dicho, sentimientos como estos nunca mueren."

La señora Weasley llamó a Ginny para que la ayudara con sus nietos, y unos instantes después de que se hubiera ido, Harry se paró junto a Hermione, parecí deprimido.

"Hey, arriba ese ánimo ¡Es navidad!"

"Lo sé, es solo que…"

"¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea."

"Y si no te lo digo igual lo adivinarías, eres buena con estas cosas… Solo, desearía ser más valiente."

"¿Más valiente? Harry, eres la persona más valiente que jamás conocí… ¿Necesitas que te recuerde todo lo que hiciste mientras estábamos en el colegio?"

"No hablo de ese tipo de valentía. Para ser más claro, quiero, no en realidad estoy enamorado de alguien y no me animo a decírselo."

"Jajajaja, ese siempre fue tu punto débil. Bueno, a ver si no he perdido el toque. ¿Es acaso ese alguien a quien amas una pelirroja amiga mía?" Harry asintió con la cabeza y se ruborizó.

"Harry¿Confías en mi instinto?" Otra vez asintió "Entonces ve y dile lo que sientes, créeme, no lo lamentaras." Le aconsejó sonriendo.

Un petardo particularmente fuerte explotó detrás de ellos, asustándolos. Pamela y Tom gritaron y fueron a esconderse entre las piernas de sus respectivas madres haciendo a todos reírse con ganas.

El seño Weasley aprovechó que todos habían dejado de hablar al ver la reacción de los niños para proponer un brindis.

"Salud, por esta reunión, este reencuentro, por todos nosotros, por los que siempre estuvimos aquí, por los que volvieron hace poco a nuestro hogar y por los que están por venir" Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una copa de champagne en frente de cada invitado.

George se encargó de explicar el final del pequeño discurso de su padre, ya que fue el primero en tomar y levantar su copa, abrazando a su esposa Libby con un brazo y dijo:

"Más o menos en siete meses habrá un nuevo Weasley en el mundo, y yo seré el padre"

Por un momento nadie habló, la señora Weasley y Ginny avanzaron para abrazar a la pareja, y el resto de la familia y los amigos las siguieron. Pero Hermione se quedó atrás, pensando que debía dejar a quienes eran parte de la familia felicitarlos primero.

Ron que la vio alejada del resto, se acercó a ella sonriendo.

"No puedo creerlo¿te imaginas a George cambiando pañales?"

Hermione se rió nerviosa "En realidad lo que me preocupa es la clase de cosas que pueda enseñarle a ese pobre chico." Y los dos se echaron a reír mientras recordaban las bromas que los mellizos habían hecho durante sus años en la escuela.

De repente, Hermione se dio cuenta que Ron había dejado de reírse y la estaba mirando de una manera muy extraña, una que había visto solo una vez en sus ojos, justo antes del baile de navidad, cuando él se había dado cuenta que ella era una mujer.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó preocupada.

"Sólo estaba pensando, debería apurarme y conseguir una esposa, sino seré tío abuelo antes que padre."

"¿Qué sucedió con Laura?"

"Simplemente no éramos el uno para el otro. Quiero decir, ella era una excelente persona, pero, no lo sé… Había pequeños detalles que le faltaban y que hacían que no fuera la indicada para mí. No se reía de mis bromas tontas, no me retaba por que lo que ordenaba para cenar, no me recordaba, al menos una vez por semana, lo que dice 'La Historia de Hogwarts', no me…" Mientras hablaba él acercaba su cara hacia Hermione, ella podía sentir su aliento sobre la nariz, que estaba a solo centímetros de la de él. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, él era tan guapo, tan dulce y estaba tan cerca…

Una nueva explosión hizo que Ron retrocediera, un segundo más y la habría besado. Hermione miró a los costados y se sintió aliviada de que todos estuvieran todavía felicitando a George y Libby. Ron también estaba mirando al grupo reunido detrás de ellos y sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, la pregunta era¿estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella?

"Este… ¿Quieres ir a caminar?" Dijo, poniéndose bordó y mirando el suelo

"Seguro" Contestó ella sonriendo, todavía no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de pasar. ¿Había estado a punto de besarla? Tal vez si sentía lo mismo que ella.

Caminaron hacia el bosque que rodeaba a La Madriguera. Cuando llegaron hasta un lugar en donde nadie podía verlos ni oírlos, Ron se detuvo, justo en frente de un árbol decorado con lucecitas y muérdagos.

"'Mione, hay algo que necesito decirte… Algo que tengo dentro mío desde hace más de diez años" Respiró profundo y continuó "'Mione, el verdadero motivo por el cual rompí con Laura es este"

Y la besó, dulcemente pero seguro de lo que hacía. Hermione tampoco lo dudó y le devolvió el beso. Empezó a nevar y su beso se hizo más apasionado, a medida que finalmente expresaban el amor que habían contenido atrapado por tanto tiempo.

"Hermione Granger, tu eres la mujer con la que soñé desde que te conocí. Eres la razón por la que quiero ser una mejor persona. Hace diez años cometí un error estúpido por el que nunca me perdonaré, y ahora voy a asegurarme de no volver a cometerlo… 'Mione¿te casarías conmigo?" Y de su bolsillo sacó un hermoso anillo con un diamante incrustado en él.

"Ron, eso fue hermoso… por supuesto que me casaré contigo… Te amo tanto que duele"

"Ya no más" Dijo él colocando el anillo en su dedo anular. Se besaron nuevamente y volvieron hacia el jardín de la casa de los Weasley caminando de la mano y llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Harry y Ginny abrazarse amorosamente. Ron se quedó un instante sorprendido, como en estado de shock, y luego se hecho a reír.

Las campanadas del reloj de pie les anunciaron que era medianoche.

"Feliz Navidad 'Mione"

"Feliz Navidad Ron"

Y se besaron nuevamente, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento se tenían el uno para el otro para siempre.

**FIN**

**A/N**: Bueno, se ha acabado esta historia… �¡Muchas Gracias por haberla seguido y por mandarme reviews luego de cada capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado y háganme feliz por última vez y díganme que les pareció… Besos, los quiero!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr**: Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado… y ya se termino al intriga, jejejeje.

**Erica**. Me alegro que te hayas decidido a mandarme review… Tec uento que lo de los nombres es pura casualidad, Peter es en honor a mi hermano más chico (Pedro) y Tom siempre me gustó… pero nadie (ni siquiera yo) se había dado cuenta del paralelismo…

**Luuluu**¡Muchas gracais! Espero que te guste este útlimo capítulo

**Ana**: Me alegro que te guste… gracias!

**Celina**: Gracias… espero haber respondido a todas tus preguntas…:O)


End file.
